Colors
by pyrogirl23
Summary: A bunch of different stories inspired by what color I think that the Code Lyoko charactors are. 4. Purple-Ulrich can't appreciate what he has.
1. Chapter 1

Colors

**by**

Pyrogirl88

I used to be so fake. When I think about my life before XANA, before Lyoko, before all of the craziness that happened, the memories seem so boring, so bland. My only passions and hobbies were playing guitar, listening to music, skateboarding, and chasing after a girl that would never love me like I loved her, that was in love with another guy.

Then that same girl invited me to "another world", to join the group that I had wondered about for so long that included the cool prankster that was dating the principal's daughter, two geniuses, a loner that I loved that had invited me and the handsome jock that loved **her**. I quickly accepted, not knowing that the consequences would be so harsh, only thinking of the fun that I could have.

I didn't have any.

The day that I first went to the world that they claimed to protect (and that I thought was just a video game), Lyoko, I was quickly taken over by the villain of the world, XANA. I learned that none of this was a video game, like I had thought before, and that lives(including mine) were in the balance. I was trapped by him for a long time, and while I was trapped by the monster, I did a lot of injustices against the group. They, in return, tried to save me from XANA's clutches and tried to save me.

And they succeeded in the end, killing XANA also while they rescued me. It was a happy day, but a sad one at the same time, because our triumph was allowed by the death of Aelita's father. But after that day, that chapter of our lives was closed and done completely.

But I had changed forever. I was not the same girl-chasing, guitar playing, blue haired boy I had been. I was real, and I had real friends for the first time in my life. I was the color of tangerines-real, palpable, and thriving.

I was _**me**_.

Author's Note-

'Lo. I'm pyrogirl88, the weirdo code lyoko freak that wrote this fanfic. This story is going to be about colors that I feel apply to the characters. They are all going to be different, and drabbles that stand alone. This particular one is after Code Lyoko, and like Evolution doesn't exist.

Disclaimer-I'm just a 14 year old in love with this show and fanfiction, not the cool person that created this show. I own nothing.


	2. Green

Colors

**By **

Pyrogirl88

"You're so naive!"

The words banged around in my head, tossing and turning, keeping me up late, the one night I seriously needed some sleep. My art school entrance exams were tomorrow, and the best of the best young artists in the world were coming to audition for 100 tiny little spots that would be filled up quicker than you could say 'XANA attack.'

Knowing Hiroki, I bet he planned to keep me up all night.

"You're so naive!"

Did he know all that I had been through in my life? Being the youngest (and only) boy in my large family had been torture; all the expectations and things had been put on me, after seeing what my sisters could do- which was basically everything better.

Then I had arrived at Kadic, and had made the first friends in my young life. Who would have thought that your first friends would be your best friends as well? That had been the case with me. But with friends came price, and that price was XANA. The thing that I still have nightmares about, the thing that had endangered my best friend's life, the thing that had nearly killed.

"You're so naive!"

And the years after XANA had been the worst. For after it had been destroyed, we had all broken apart. First Jeremie and Aelita went to a school for geniuses in the U.S., then Yumi had to move back to Japan. William had left a year later, when he had graduated, and when Yumi left, Ulrich got so depressed that his grades had gotten worse than before we had defeated XANA. His father pulled him out when there was no improvement and shipped him to a military school not long after that.

It had been **me** that was left all by himself my senior year.

"You're so naive!"

No, Hiroki, the one who has had it all, **you** are the naive one. You have never expressed all your friends leaving, one by one like flies; you are known I the film world at the age of 15(barely, but still). You got the girl, you got the world. You live in some bubble-wrapped world, where everything is perfect for you and has been for _years._

One day it shall not be that way. One day you shall learn that I am not some naive funny boy like you think I am (even though I'm older than you.) One day the tables shall be turned.

One day you shall learn that I am immature, I am fresh, I am young- but I am nowhere near naive.

And with that, Odd Della Robbia grabbed Elizabeth Della Robbia's hand and went fast to sleep.

Author's Note- 'Lo again. Second chapter down; boo ya! Tell me how it was in a review please? I got 25 hits and 1 review. (Thank you, guest, by the way!) So please review? Pwetty pwelse, with a cherry on top?

Disclaimer- I'm a 14 year old with 40 bucks. I don't own anything **near** famous.

BTW-Odd's 19,Hiroki's 15.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	3. UPDATE NEWS!

Not an Update

Lo fans (if I have any). This story has not been left, has not been left behind, or anything like that. I started school last Tuesday, and while that's not a good excuse, I'v been really busy. Add in marching band, and life is hectic. So I'm going to styart updating this on Wensdays(HUMP DAY!),and the next one will be next week.

-Pyrogirl23


	4. Chapter 4

Colors

**by **

pyrogirl88

Sissi Delmas was the most socially elite person at the school her daddy ran. With her looks (perfection), her status of principal's daughter (making sure she could threaten **who**ever she wanted into doing **what**ever she wanted), and her popularity, she should have been the belle of the ball.

There was just one problem with that: her date. Where was Ulrich? She had been waiting for the past hour for him to pick her up already, but he had never come. Knowing him, something was up with his little freak friends. But had something truly horrible happened to him? Was he dying in a ditch, crying up a store about how he had missed the dance with her?

She had already asked Odd about where he was, and Odd had said that he didn't know. She had believed him; Odd didn't really lie to her, though he was rude every chance he got. Ulrich was probably at that snobby Ishiyama's house. She had known it was too good to be true.

The girl sighed. Why did she bother with him anyway? He _**obviously**_ didn't care for her the way she did with him. He only cared about Yumi. Yumi this, Yumi that. Sissi had noticed that he had only said yes to her after Yumi had turned him down (she wasn't as unobservant and caught up in herself as he thought.)

Sissi knew that she should have given up on him a long time ago. There were plenty of boys out there that would happily date her. Like Herve (she shuddered at the thought) or Theo, or maybe even William (if he **ever** got over Yumi.)

_'But he's not the boy you want'_, her subconscious told her. _'None of them are, not even Ulrich' _

To be true to herself, she agreed. The only reason she even bothered with Ulrich Stern anymore was because of a person he was close too, the person that she **really** wanted.

Not Jeremie (too smart for a person like her) or Aelita or Yumi (wrong gender indeed).

That only left one person. The class clown, one of the near dropouts at Kadic (along with her), the boy that she insulted right and left, and insulted right back. His-Ulrich's- best friend.

Odd Della Robbia.

There was a problem with this, though, as with most things in her life. She was popular, he was not. Which, to Sissi, was a problem the size of the Great Wall of China.

For Sissi, the only thing she truly had in life was popularity. And if she lost that, then she would be a worthless little loner who would not have anything left. And even love, the true kind, wasn't enough to risk it.

That was why she had been living a lie since he had appeared at Kadic less than a year ago. Ulrich was handsome, a soccer star, funny when he wanted to be. If he left his gang, then he would be popular in less than a second, probably less than that if she wanted to be honest. He was the "safe'' option-not like his best friend.

_'If only… if only…if only'_ she thought, her thoughts stuck in her head like an iPod stuck on replay. She was so transfixed on her single thought that she didn't notice that the sky was opening and heavy rain starting to fall, drenching her and making her look ruined.

The girl only came out of her thoughts when a pale hand came in front of her. Sissi looked up at the face of the person, and found it to be the person that had been on her mind for the past 20 minutes.

"Can I take you back to your room/" Odd asked, smiling down at her-the first time he had since she didn't know when.

She accepted. They walked off.

And she was finally happy, for the first time since when.

-Yo, yo, yo!(I got coffee!I'M SO HAPPY!) Any whom, this is my first update in who knows how long. REVIEW! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, whether the characters were in character and all that! PLEASE! I'LL GIVE Starbucks if you do!

Disclaimer-I'm just a 14 year old in love with this show and fanfiction, not the cool person that created this show. I own nothing.


	5. Purple

Colors

**by**

pyrogirl23

I always thought of myself as nothing special. Brunette hair, not too dark, not too light, just in the middle. Eyes brown, the color of mud. Athletic, sure, but a bunch of kids are. Even my family wasn't out of the - an ordinary mom and dad, simple as that, nothing out of the ordinary.

I wasn't too smart or too dumb, too kind or too mean, too weird or too normal. I was just **ordinary**. Which wasn't cool at all, with the friends I made.

Then I got sent to Kadic. And it got worse. All the kids that went there were best at something. Odd was best at being, well, Odd and anything that was artistic, and eating. Jeremie was a genius that could figure out anything that he set his mind too. Aelita was very smart too, and she could do anything that had to do with music perfectly.

Sissi was the queen of mean-perfect at anything superficial. Yumi was a whole lot of things-smart, pretty, and could fight well too. (The perfect combination in my mind.) Even William was best at something-being cool was like a second skin to him, and he could quote anything he wanted to at any time he needed. The perfect smooth talker.

So it was no surprise that I always sulked when I was at that school for the least of reasons, Anyone would, when they felt like they were the least talented student at the school they went to. I was never truly happy either, except when I was around Yumi and my friends. And it was like that for the whole time I went to Kadic.

Once we graduated, it was clear that they were the best in their chosen fields: Jeremie being hired for a tech program without even having to go to college, Aelita following him (but going to the University of Brussels for a degree in music and computers). Odd and Sissi went to America to go to some journalism school that had a good veterinary program at the university of Georgia, Kiwi in tow. Yumi headed off for a year to decide whether she wanted to become a geisha or a trainer. William went to engineering school at the University of London.

And me? I went off to some law school that I didn't even want to go to, Cambridge, in London, pushed into it by my father. While I was there, I felt like I was missing something, and I was: my life.

Yumi came to London in my sophomore year, after deciding that being a geisha would be too humiliating to her, and got accepted to train under London's most prestigious trainer, Anthony Greanger. And we started to date, although I kept thinking that she would dump me eventually (for what had I to offer her? A chance for boringness?)

We got married after I graduated from law school. It was a triple weeding, with Aelita and Jeremie, and Sissi and Odd too. William and Sam were best man and maid of honor, respectively, and already knew each other from engineering school. But even with Yumi taking eternal vows to be with me, I still felt so **damn **inadequate. How could a perfect creature like _her _want to be with someone like me? How could it be true?

And then I started to believe it. Because when our first son, Charles Hiroki Stern, was born, I wasn't feeling adequate or too normal or whatever it was that I had felt. Those weren't anywhere **near** my mind**. **

No, I was thinking words I had never thought to dare think before, words that were nowhere _near _my normal vocabulary.

My thoughts were this: _"I am king.''_

**Disclaimer**- So… thoughts? I know it wasn't the best ( to be honest, I think that Milly's is), but did you guys at least like it? To be honest, I always thought Ulrich had issues with himself, so this is my way with him dealing with it.

Disclaimer-I'm just a 14 year old in love with this show and fanfiction, not the cool person that created this show. I own nothing.


End file.
